


I'm getting fucking married

by flawlesshippings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Churches & Cathedrals, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Cussing, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Priests, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Shock, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshippings/pseuds/flawlesshippings
Summary: Jason Todd is going to walk down the aisle with the one and only Dick Grayson as his gorgeous husband to be. But something is wrong, and worse is, he doesn't know what.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 46





	I'm getting fucking married

"Corsets are just not my thing,they're an ass to put on and don't get me started on when you need to pick up some shit from the floor..." The grip around the strings of the corset tightened, sending a gasp out from Jason's lips. A devious smile plastered on Dick's face as he sat down opposite of his bride to be, cupping his face with his palms.

"..and what are you laughing at? You're the one who forced me to wear this shit, I swear if I wasn't here stuck in this shit of a corset I would snap your neck right now." Jason stumped on the ground,his face full of distaste for his fiance's smug face and the garment that was restraining his every movement.

"Nothing Jay, you look gorgeous even in a dress. A wedding dress to be exact ,but if you showed up in a dress in one of our dates before,I wouldn't have complained either." Getting up from his seat, he headed over to Jason who was still complaining non-stop.

"You're going to be the prettiest on the day of your wedding, Mrs Grayson." The lady stated with a smile as she showed Jason his dress, the large three-way mirror reflecting each line and bump of his body. It made him a little insecure, but Dick found him captivating in that A-line gown that hugged his sillhoutte nicely, the embroidery on it obviously was done by someone with finesse as it was detailed and sewn perfectly. Dick couldn't help but press kisses into his beautiful husband's face while wrapping one arm around his waist.

"I better be." Jason being the tsundere he is, looked down to hide his burning red face, looking at his wedding band with adoration.

He would've never thought he would be dating someone,let alone getting engaged. What's even more mind-blowing was, he was getting married to Dick Grayson, his childhood friend.

Maybe it was his dark blue eyes, or maybe it was because of the delicious dinner and romantic scenery that was Gotham Harbor, when Dick went down on one of his knees with a diamond ring inside that tiny red box, Jason's head went blank and all he could think was what the fuck is this really happening. Suddenly, everything else didn't matter and he couldn't hear or focus on anything else than the man that was currently proposing for his hand in marriage.

He didn't get to process what was happening before Dick had pulled out those iconic lines he had heard many times in those cheesy romantic movies,"Jason Todd, will you marry me?" He didn't know if it was just his nature to act on impulse or it was the cheering around them, but without a second thought,he said yes. 

He remembered Dick's eyes watering and pulling him into a deep kiss in front of everyone that watched in admiration. He still couldn't believe he was really going to get married in a few weeks, it felt like a dream,like those fairytales you would listen to before bedtime. Every morning he woke up,he couldn't believe that the man in front of him was going to be with him till the day they died, his fluttering eyelashes,his soft small lips, his fluffy, wispy hair and his unblemished,radiant skin was all his now. The commitment and devotion that was going to be put in their relationship would be up another level ,and Jason wasn't really sure if he was ready yet.

Well, let's see how this goes then. He thought,walking out of the bridal shop with his fiance as they headed back to their cozy apartment. His head still in a weird headspace even the breeze couldn't blow his thoughts away.

As weeks flew by, the anxious feeling in Jason's heart only grew more and more. Even now, when he was dressed all up in his elegant gown and the veil covering his face,he still had this uncanny feeling in his heart. Something didn't feel right.

Is it the smell of food that was fishy to him?

No way, he thought. The smell of the chocolate fountain he had craved for was too delicious to be suspicious.

Maybe it was all the chattering and noise from inside the church that was bugging him. It made him a tiny bit concerned as he was going to walk down the aisle with a dress on, which was really not his sense of style.

But it still wasn't it. What was it? 

"Jason, the wedding's about to start,are you ready?" The low voice of his father, Bruce Wayne snapped him back into reality, he nodded and took a deep breath.The enormous church doors opened and everyone snapped their head back to gaze at the dazzling bride that was Jason Todd. He caught sight at some of his friends that were smiling and some crying in joy that their asshole of a friend was *finally* getting married. 

Petals lined the red aisle and at the end of that aisle was his charming husband to be, Dick Grayson in a fitted tuxedo with a rose in front, his hair slicked back and a stupid face of awe as his stunning husband was walking nearer and nearer to him, a bouquet of scented flowers in his arms. He walked with grace with his other arm around his father, a small smiled creeped up his face.

It was finally happening.He thought. This moment that he had dreamt of endless times, the wedding that he had planned in his head from the first time he laid eyes on the man.

Jason Todd,the hottest man alive, is going to be married to him. He must be the luckiest man alive to tie the knot with him, his breathtaking teal eyes and face, his buff biceps and chest, his perfect body and God damn those thighs, all his now. He never thought that he and Jason, the two crackheads that they were, were going to get engaged anytime soon since Jason was that type of person that didn't really believe in settling down with a person for eternity. 

So, he was truly grateful for Tim, he had got him that ring that his husband to be was now proudly wearing while walking down the aisle. If it wasn't for his pep talk that night, he wouldn't have proposed.

The sunlight beamed through the colored panels into the small chapel, painting the blank white walls into a colourful painting. Some landing on Jason's wedding gown, illuminating interesting pastels onto it like a canvas. The smell of fresh flowers was in the air, they were a nice addition for a ceremony like this.

"You look like a a snack. And that cologne? God, you should wear that more often. I'd hug you more often if you didn't smell like a wet sock all the time,you know?" Jason joked when he reached the end of the aisle. Even on his wedding day, he couldn't be serious and sentimental. But can you really blame him? He's Jason Todd after all. 

"You don't look too bad yourself, I can't wait to tear this suit off and look what's under that beautiful gown of yours." Being the crackheads they were, they immediately chuckled a bit before they realized the priest was staring at them, awkward smile on his face. The two stopped and only catching small glances at each other, sometimes unintentionally biting their lip, cooking up some sexual tension in the air.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Mr Jason Todd and Mr Dick Grayson in matrimony commended..." Jason,being the distractive person he was, paid more attention to the crowd behind him than the priest himself. It was like he was attending someone else's wedding instead of his own.

Some visible sniffing could be heard in the crowd, tears of joy rolling down Tim's face, he was truly happy for the couple. Beside him was an annoyed Damian and Bruce Wayne, both seemed happy but not to the point of tears. Everyone was dressed so formal and smart, it was weird to not see them in their crime fighting costumes.

Wally, Artemis, Bizzaro,and some of their friends were sitting in the rolls of benches, waving at the couple with cheerful faces. Roy, being the immature asshole friend he was, was doing a finger in a hole hand gesture while doing that Ken Jeong meme,shouting a 'Hah! Gaaaaaaaaaay' before Artemis whacked him in the head to save him some of his ego.

When looking through the crowd, Jason saw someone that looked awfully suspicious,he didn't know who he was. He only invited people that were close to him,and this person didn't ring a bell. He could feel his hair strands stand when the person looked up, his gaze locked with his. He could've sworn he had seen this man somewhere,and it wasn't from a nice place.

His blood ran cold when he saw the unfamiliar man taking out a gun from his coat, his senses were right! He knew something was off! Without hesitation, he snatched the gun that had been under his dress,tucked in the lacy white stockings he had worn. The crowd gasped and it finally snapped, it was Slade Wilson, that old crap!

"Oh no you don't, on my wedding day? Don't you even think about spoiling it,you shit head. This cost me thousands, and I'm not going to let you wreck it for some petty ass revenge plan." Jason pointed the gun at the man, rage coursed his bloodstream,causing him to clench onto the pistols harder. On his wedding day? Seriously? It was **his** big day, not some shitty old man's time to sabotage his wedding, this dress was expensive as heck and he wasn't going let it get stained by that old fart's blood.

"You had guns with you this whole time?" Dick exclaimed in pure shock, Jason shot him a smile as he walked down the stairway carefully, making sure not to trip because of his high heels.

"Oh,you know, just in case this type of shit happened. And guess what, it really did!" Jason replied in a faked high-pitched voice,trying to act cute. The crowd consisted of mostly heros so Slade Wilson had really shot himself in his foot this time.

"LET ME GO! IMMA STRANGLE THIS BITCH RIGHT NOW, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!" Slade thrashed around in the grip of Bruce and Clark, obviously a futile attempt to escape when you're in the arms of the man of steel and the dark knight. The two shared a brief glance at eachother, Clark's eyes just couldn't contain the love in his eyes for Bruce,who's eyes were filled to the back of his head, but Jason want having it right now. It was his wedding, he wasn't going to let his own fathers steal the fucking show.

"Hey guys, I really don't want to do this right now. I'm supposed to be getting married to this hot dude here, right now," Jason pointed to his husband to be,"..So can someone be a sweetheart,and please get rid of him. Throw him into Gotham State Prison or something, let's get this over with. This dress is killing me." Within seconds,Slade Wilson was gone and no blood had to be drawn or any bullets be fired. Content, Jason slipped the gun back and walked back.

"So,where were we again?" Jason smiled warmly at the bewildered priest, "Oh! I do." The crowd went crazy like the scene from some famous artist's concert, people were screaming and a loud applause was heard when the couple kissed, Jason tugging Dick's tie to close the gap between them,not forgetting to throw his veil behind his head. They were kissing passionately like it was some kind of tango dance move, before breaking their lips apart and gazing into each other's eyes.

Both were on cloud nine, they were officially husbands to each other, they were not to part till death. But being the rebellious as they are, they'd still be each other's one and only even after death.

"You know what,Jason Todd? You're the only person that I know that would bring guns to your own wedding." Dick exclaimed as they walked out the church doors, people were giving their blessings and celebrating their union on the way to the car. The car had flowers as decor with a 'just married' sign at the back. As extra as it seemed, the couple just laughed it off and got on,Jason's dress taking up majority of the tiny black car's space. 

"Well, that's what makes me perfect wifey material, doesn't it? Always prepared and hilarious,just for you. My M1911's are my precious babies aside from you,how could they miss my big day?" They pressed their faces together,their noses touching. It was like the scene from Cinderella, when the prince and princess get their happy ever after. They weren't royalty, but they definitely are having their happy ever after.

"Even if the road ahead is going to be tough, I swear to be there with you through thick and thin, and assist you all the way with my undefying love for you."

"You're such a sap, Dick. That's so cheesy."

"I love you,Jay."

"I love you too, Dickie."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
